We're Going to be Late
by kontni
Summary: Kate Beckett's daily routine consists of preparing herself for the day at hand, mentally making sure that she is prepared to face a murder and console the families of their lost loved one. However, on this particular morning, Castle has other ideas. (Set late Season 5 or early Season 6)


"**We're going to be late"**

"Castle, we're going to be late," Kate called out, her lithe frame standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom. The door was perched open, the faintest light of the new day escaping into the illuminated bathroom. She opened the box that sat atop her bathroom counter, removing her father's watch and methodically tightening the band around her wrist. Her pale hazel eyes roved over her reflection, gazing at the white blouse and black blazer, complete with a simple up-do that left wisps of hair here and there against her neck and temples. She gave her attire one final once-over before exiting the bathroom and into her room, dipping down to grab a pair of heels that lay strewn in her closet.

"Ya almost ready?" she asked, looking at Rick as he sat on their bed, looking innocently up at her. His body was clad in a black shirt, the top buttons left open in his usual style. A burgundy brown blazer lined his black shirt. Though his eyes displayed the innocence of a young deer, his mischievous smile told her that he had been planning something otherwise. He held out his hands for her and she walked towards him slowly, a small smile finding its way on her face. She stepped between his legs his arms wrapped around her slim but muscular torso; dropping the pair of heels, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hazel eyes looking down at his blue ones, fusing together as they seemed to be in an understanding. "I told Espo we'd be at the precinct in an hour. C'mon," she said tenderly, leaning down to plant a soft kiss against his lips.

As soon as she began to backtrack, his arms wound tighter against her waist, one palm sliding around her lower back to rest on her hip where it grabbed tightly at the clothed area. "Ca-" she began but was interrupted by his lips on her neck. His heated breath seemed to melt the iciness that threatened to spread through the entirety of her body, an iciness that was familiar each and every time his skin made any contact with hers. She tilted her head slightly, breathing a sigh at his ability to render her speechless with the tiniest of actions.

"Five more minutes," Castle murmured into the skin of her neck. The hand on her waist tugged lightly, daring her to come closer to him. However, Kate wasn't willing to give in as easily as he might have hoped.

"We don't have five minutes, Castle," she replied, trying to sound stern. Somehow her stern demeanor had melted and wound up sounding much more breathy than she had meant it to be. This only served to urge Rick on farther, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her towards him until the front of her body was pressed against his. As if reaffirming his success, Kate tilted her head back as his kisses began finding themselves farther and farther up her neck, until they trailed along her jawline.

It was as if it had been planned to happen, for the moment Kate finally succumbed, letting a moan escape from her parted lips, her phone let out the beginnings of its ringing chime, alerting her that someone was calling her. She opened her eyes which had somehow closed in the previous moments and removed one arm from around his neck, pulling her phone from her blazer pocket. The name _Lanie _appeared on the screen as the phone continued to ring. "Let it go to voicemail…" Castle said in the most seductive voice he could conjure on a whim. Kate only responded by giving him a glare, clicking the green answer button on her white cell phone.

"Beckett." Muffled words sounded through her phone, though the fact that she was on the phone with a colleague seemed to deter Rick little for his lips still worked at her neck. She took her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to stifle the moan that nearly escaped her lips at an audible noise.

"_Katherine Beckett, if Richard Castle is standing right next to you tell him he needs to get you and your coffee to the precinct. I have the body identified and I know cause and time of death."_

"Yeah, I, uh…" Kate began, only to be interrupted by his constant barrage of kisses which slowly trailed down her neck. "I'll be there soon, Lanie." She quickly pressed the end button and tossed her phone somewhere on the bed behind them. She pushed Castle away from her so she could make direct eye contact with him. Her hazel eyes bore into his as she pressed her lips in a straight line. "Five minutes," she said, her voice holding some semblance of authority.

"Five minutes is all I need," Castle replied in a voice that was all too eager. Kate removed her other arm from around his neck, stripping her black blazer off and tossing it on the floor where a pile of clothes was sure to follow. Her eyes roved up and down his face, until finally settling on his lips. Her hands reached up, cupping his face in her palms as she leaned down, her lips finding his in a rather light kiss, one that he'd admit he wasn't expecting.

When he pulled her tighter, she began to shift her body, moving her legs this way and that so that she could sit in his lap, her hands moving from his cheeks to wrap around his neck. Her fingertips grazed along the collar of his burgundy jacket, teasing the skin there with light brushes of contact. She let her hands wander his shoulders; finding the front of his jacket and tugging it until he cooperated in sliding his jacket off, letting it join her previously discarded article of clothing. As her lips broke away from his, her eyes once against finding his own blue eyes, she finally delved in with a heated passion that he'd been expecting much earlier in their kisses. Her hands methodically slid down his shoulders and found the button to his black, work shirt. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt until it was completely unbuttoned, leaving his chest bare and open to her. She tugged at the shirt rather roughly, wishing to discard it as quickly as possible.

Castle threw his shirt somewhere behind him, although he wasn't quite sure where it landed. He knew his mission to rile Kate up had been successful for as soon as her hands had finished removing his shirt, they began to work on her own blouse. Hastily and a little aggressively, Castle grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her shirt. Where her fingers had once been, his were now there, replacing her eager unbuttoning with a slow, agonizing pace. Kate pulled her lips away from his, using this moment to catch her breath which was already heaving for more air. When her blouse was completely unbuttoned, he pulled part of it away from her shoulder, immediately meeting his lips where the clothing had once been, her white lace bra successfully driving him mad. He pulled the rest of her blouse off, tossing it meekly on the floor amongst the other clothing items.

Kate dove in for another kiss, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling back in the slightest, giving his lip a tug. Her eyes locked on his as she released his lip and took her own lip between her teeth, tempting him further. "What are ya waiting for, Castle?" she asked teasingly. With that, his hands grabbed her waist tightly, pulling her with him as he lay back on their bed. He rolled over until she was successfully pinned beneath him, his lips immediately finding her neck, grazing his teeth and lips against any piece of skin he found fitting. Somewhere in their whirlwind of kisses, the remainder of their outer apparel had vanished, leaving them in only their undergarments.

As his kisses continued, Kate's mind seemed to lull into foggy haze that she couldn't seem to escape from. In this foggy haze, the only clear thought that she could manage to coerce from her mind was of Castle. And as his lips began to suck on her pulse point, she let out a breathy, "Oh God," and proceeded to melt into the bed. Her legs hooked around his waist, pulling his body down closer to hers. Her hands ravaged his back, her nails digging in to his shoulder blades as his kisses slowly went from her jawline and her neck to her collarbone and downwards. Castle continued to plant kisses downwards, stopping on her stomach, his head tilting upwards so that his eyes could find hers. As he pulled himself upwards, his lips connecting with hers, he proceeded to tease her here and there until they melted into each other when the other could no longer withstand it any longer.


End file.
